Description: This application requests continued support for the Utah member institution of SWOG for clinical trials collaboration. The Utah membership consists of three major institutions including the University of Utah, Salt Lake City VA Medical Center and LDS Hospital (totaling approximately 2020 beds, serving a catchment area of approximately 2.5 million). The group is led by Dr. Wolfram E. Samlowski who replaced Dr. Herman J. Eyre as the Principal Investigator.